Bran Eulenfeder
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Bär | Arsenal = Bran | Vorname = Bran | Nachname = Eulenfeder | Geburtsname = | Geburt = | Alter = alt | Zugehörigkeit = Zirkel des Cenarius | Gilde = Raureif im Abendlicht | Größe = ~ 2.40 Meter | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = Dunkelblau | Augenfarbe = mattes Gold | Besonderheiten = hinkt mit dem rechten Bein, alte Narbe, die auf der Stirn anfängt und runter bis zum Bauchnabel geht | Gesinnung = chaotisch neutral }} Auf den ersten Blick Der Druide ist breitschultrig und von einem massiven Körperbau. Seine meist gebeugte Haltung täuscht nur wenig über die Größe des Nachtelfen hinweg - auch in seiner üblichen Position mit nach vorn gezogenen Schultern und dem eingeknickten rechten Bein wird er die meisten seiner Artgenossen um einen halben Kopf überragen. Eine schiefe Narbe, die längs über seinen Körper von der Stirn bis zum Bauchnabel geht, ist nicht zu übersehen. Seine Bewegungen sind die meiste Zeit über langsam, fast schon sparsam. Er bewegt sich schleppend und zieht das rechte Bein leicht hinter sich her. Sein linker Arm scheint deutlich schwächer zu sein als der Rechte, manchmal scheint er ihn zu schonen. Eine zottige, verfilzte Mähne schwarzblauen Haares bedeckt seine Schultern. Die hat lange keinen Kamm mehr gesehen, und die dünnen Zöpfe, die in einer Vielzahl eingeflochten wurden, sind ebenfalls ausgefranst und kaum noch als solche zu erkennen. An deren Rändern hängen, mit Lederbändern gebunden, unzählige Federn, Tierfänge und Krallen, winzige Knochenfiguren, kleine Äste, Blätter und Wurzelstücke. Zwei Federn stechen besonders hervor - sie sind lang und schwarz grau gestreift. Ein Kundiger wird sie als Federn einer großen Eule, wie sie bisweilen im Eschental vorkommen, erkennen. Der Bart ist ein ähnlich wüstes Durcheinander aus verfilzten Haarsträhnen. Oftmals sieht man Bran dabei, wie er gedankenversunken über den Bart fährt oder inbrünstig darin kratzt. Der Elf spricht mit einer tiefen, kehligen Stimme, die oft nur kaum mehr als ein Knurren ist - in dem Fall schwer verständlich und beunruhigend. Bei näherer Betrachtung Die folgenden Informationen dürfen Angehörigen des cenarischen Zirkels sowie Bewohnern der Mondlichtung und des Gebiets, das nun Teufelswald heißt, bekannt sein. Jene dürfen Bran zumindest vom Sehen her kennen, nähere Bekanntschaft ist nie ausgeschlossen, einfach OOC drauf ansprechen. ''' '''Auch jene, die sich dem Argenttumkreuzzug, der cenarischen Expedition und dem Wyrmruhtempel zugehörig fühlen, haben Bran sehr wahrscheinlich schon irgendwo gesehen. Es ist nicht einfach, diesen Elf zu beschreiben, der so vielseitig und wechselhaft ist wie die Natur, die er verehrt. Was an einem Tag zutraf, mag am nächsten bereits obsolet sein. Nur wer den Druiden längere Zeit kennt, vermag hinter die vielzähligen Masken zu sehen, die er nach Belieben aufsetzt, und sein wahres Wesen zu erkennen. Begnügen wir uns also vorerst mit den Tatsachen. Bran wurde als Bearain Mondlauf in Zin'Azshari geboren, nur etwas mehr als zwei Jahrzehnte vor der Großen Teilung. Er war ein junger Mann gewesen, kaum mehr als ein Kind, als die ihm bekannte Welt unterging. Nur durch einen Zufall entkam er dem Tod in den Fluten. Als die Katastrophe vorüber war und das Volk sich beruhigte, traf der junge Elf auf Malfurion und war seitdem sein ergebener Schüler - einer unter vielen anderen. Von Anfang an wählte er den Weg des Klauendruiden und verehrte den Bärengeist und die Ahnen Ursoc und Ursol. Seit dieser Zeit verlief sein Leben relativ ruhig. Er lebte in dem Gebiet, das nun Teufelswald heißt, mit Royan Mondlauf, einer Schildwache, die Reitsäbler züchtete und ausbildete. Sie hatten einen gemeinsamen Sohn, Ithallan, der zum Zeitpunkt der Schlacht am Hyjal etwa vier Tausend Jahre alt war. Ithallan war ebenfalls ein Druide der Kralle und folgte ebenso wie sein Vater dem Bärengeist. Wenn Bran nicht im Smaragdgrünen Traum weilte, verbrachte er sehr viel Zeit in den Wäldern und hatte die Angewohnheit, längere Zeit in der Bärengestalt zu verbringen. Damit ihre Jägerinnen ihn stets erkennen konnten und ihm versehentlich keinen Schaden zufügten, band Royan zwei Eulenfedern in seine Mähne. Dieses Erkennungszeichen verdrängte schließlich seinen Familiennamen. Irgendwann wurder er nur Bran Eulenfeder gerufen, und anscheinend war er damit ganz zufrieden. Der Name Mondlauf, der eine lange Tradition hatte und von den Quel'Dorei Zin'Azsharis stammte, geriet in Vergessenheit. So vergingen die Jahre, wurden zu Jahrhunderten und schließlich Jahrtausenden. Hin und wieder nahm Bran junge Novizen des Zirkels als Schüler auf und nahm sie mit auf seine Wanderschaften. Als Lehrer galt er streng und unnachgiebig, jedoch gerecht und weise. Wie der Bär, zu dem er sich hingezogen fühlte, schien er eine scheinbar unerschöpfliche Geduld zu haben, doch einmal hervorgerufen, kannte sein Zorn keine Grenzen. Seine Gefährtin Royan musste oft genug einen wütenden Bären besänftigen, der alles in seinem Weg zu Kleinholz verarbeitete, hinderte man ihn nicht daran. Es war der Angriff der brennenden Legion auf dem Berg Hyjal, der sein Leben, wie es bisher gewesen war, beendete. Bran und sein Sohn wurden aus einer längeren Traumperiode geweckt und ins Kampfgeschehen geworfen. Heute noch weilen die Schrecken des Krieges in seiner Erinnerung und kehren immer wieder als Alpträume zurück. Zahlreich waren die Verluste und bald tränkte das Blut der Kaldorei die Erde, die sie so lange Zeit genährt hatte. Auch Royan fiel in dieser Schlacht, niedergemetzelt von Dämonen. Ithallan, ihr Sohn, überlebte den Kampf, starb jedoch kurze Zeit später. Der Grund seines Todes ist bis heute unbekannt, und Bran äußert sich darüber nicht einmal zu seinen engsten Vertrauten. Nach dem Krieg war Bran selbst nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Sein Körper war zerschunden von den Dämonen, versengt vom Teufelsfeuer, sein Geist erschüttert von dem Verlust seiner Familie. Etwa vier Jahre blieb er in der Mondlichtung, allein mit seinen Wunden und seinen Alpträumen. Nur wenig blieb von dem geduldigen Druiden, der seinen Schülern die Geheimnisse der Wälder zeigte oder mit seinem Sohn über die verschiedensten Dinge philosophierten. Als Bran die Mondlichtung schließlich verließ, wurde er nur einer von den unzähligen Abenteurern, die über die Länder Azeroths zogen und gegen die zahlreichen Feinde kämpften, die ihre Heimat bedrohten. Der Hass auf alles, was von der Brennenden Legion berührt wurde, trieb den Druiden an, die Gier nach Rache und die Flucht vor sich selbst - am meisten wohl die Flucht. Er wurde ein Wanderer, blieb nie lange an einem Ort. Er schlief unter offenem Himmel und in Gasthäusern, manchmal in den Behausungen jener, die er vor dem Feind gerettet hatte. Er gewann Verbündete und Freunde unter allen Völkern der Allianz und jenen, die ihr wohlgesonnen waren. Er ließ einen Hilferuf nie unbeantwortet, stürzte sich in aussichtslose Schlachten, aus denen er jedoch immer als Sieger hervorging. Gerüchte machten Runde, dass er seines Lebens längst überdrüssig sei und so viele Feinde in den Tod mitnehmen will wie nur möglich. Oftmals war er dem Tode nahe, doch der alte Druide war zäh und erholte sich immer wieder. Als Veteran der Allianz wurde er an vielen Orten gefeiert und geehrt, doch allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit schien ihm zuwider zu sein - er verschwand spurlos, um nur kurze Zeit später an einem anderen Ort aufzutauchen und in einem anderen Krieg zu kämpfen. Den Tod fand er auch in den zerrissenen Weiten Draenors nicht, wo er mit der cenarischen Expedition gegen die Naga der Zangarmarschen kämpfte und mit den Sha'tar gegen die Blutelfen des Nethersturms. An seinen Pranken starben vermutlich mehr Feinde als er zählen konnte - doch er zählte längst nicht mehr, weder die Feinde noch die Tage, die vorübergingen und sich zu Jahren zusammensetzten. Stets in Bewegung, stets im Kampf - und stets auf der Flucht. Die Erinnerungen jedoch sind der tückischste Feind, den es gibt. Man kann vor ihnen nicht weglaufen und sie überraschen einen immer dann, wenn man sie nicht erwartet. So folgten ihm seine Alpträume auch nach Nordend, wo er in vorderster Front an der Eiskronenzitadelle kämpfte, Seite an Seite mit Rittern der Schwarzen Klinge. Jene respektiert er und ehrt ihren festen Willen, während die Meisten seines Volkes sie mit Abscheu oder Mitleid betrachten. Nordend brachte ein wenig von dem alten Bran ans Licht, ein Hauch Gutmütigkeit und ausgeglichener Ruhe. In Dalaran schätzte man ihn als zuverlässigen und geduldigen Verbündeten. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Nachtelfen scheint ihm Arkane Magie nicht sehr zuwider zu sein und so schloß er auch mit vielen Magiern der Kirin Tor enge Freundschaften. Heute kann man ihm seine düstere Seite kaum ansehen. Nur die Narben, die der Krieg am Hyjal an seinem Körper hinterlassen hatte, werden wohl für immer bleiben. Oft wirkt er alt, gebeugt von der Last der Jahre und der unzähligen Schlachten, die er geschlagen hatte, bewegt sich hin und wieder langsam und scheinbar unter Schmerzen, doch im Kampf erweckt er Kräfte, von denen man vorher nichts geahnt hatte. Fremden begegnet er mit Respekt und Wohlwollen, ungeachtet ihrer Herkunft oder ihres Aussehens. Für ihn scheint kein Unterschied zwischen den Rassen zu bestehen, und er wird sich genau so für einen Menschen oder einen Gnom einsetzen wie für jemanden aus seinem Volk. Immer noch ist er ein Wanderer, und auch wenn er etwas ruhiger wirkt als in den ersten Jahren nach der Schlacht am Hyjal, bleibt er doch nie lange irgendwo. Allerdings kann man sich sicher sein, dass er früher oder später an einen Ort zurückkehrt, an dem er einmal gewesen ist, um alten Kampfgefährten Aufwartung zu machen oder einfach in einem Gasthaus zu sitzen und seine Erinnerungen im stärksten Zwergenbier zu ertränken. Sollte jedoch jemand versuchen, den Druiden für längere Zeit an sich zu binden, wird er unweigerlich feststellen, dass dieser Bär sich nicht so leicht zähmen lässt - manchmal mag er einer Person zuliebe ein paar Tage länger an einem Ort verbleiben, doch früher oder später wird er unweigerlich weiterziehen. Gefährten und Wegbegleiter Dieser Abschnitt ist jenen Figuren gewidmet, die nur selten eine besondere Nennung bekommen, obwohl sie sie durchaus verdienen: Reittieren, Tiergefährten und anderen Gestalten, die ich als Anhängsel meiner Charaktere immer auszuspielen versuche und oftmals erfolgreich ins Rollenspiel einbringe. Fiachá Eine große Eule mit pechschwarzem Gefieder. Nur auf den Flügeln finden sich graue Streifen. Der Blick mattgelber Augen folgt meist dem Blick des Druiden, auf dessen linker Schulter die Eule für gewöhnlich Platz nimmt. Oft sitzt der Vogel reglos da und lässt sich fast schon mit einem ausgestopften verwechseln, bis er dann aus seiner Starre erwacht und dem Betrachter ins Gesicht starrt. Wenn man die Eule einige Zeit lang beobachtet hat, könnte man das aufdringliche Gefühl bekommen, die Eule ist mehr als nur ein Tier. Fiachá scheint jedes Wort zu verstehen und reagiert oftmals entsprechend. Auch ist die Art, wie Bran mit dem Vogel spricht, eher ungewöhnlich und wäre vielleicht eher im Umgang mit einem anderen, gleichgestellten Elfen angebracht. Ein Schamane oder ein anderer Druide könnte sogar auf die Idee kommen, Fiachá hat mehr mit einem Geisterwesen als mit einer gewöhnlichen Eule, wie sie bisweilen im Eschental vorkommen, gemein... Darshan Weißkralle, 'Uragan' Darshan Weißkralle, der sich selbst mit Vorliebe Uragan nennt, ist ein silberner Hippogryph, von den Hochelfen des Silberbunds aufgezogen und ausgebildet. Uragan spricht sowohl beide Elfendialekte als auch Gemeinsprache, jedoch ist er kein Mann... äh, Greif vieler Worte. Fremden begegnet er mit Misstrauen und mit zur Schau gestelltem Stolz, der meistens nahtlos in Arroganz übergeht. Sich selbst scheint er über alles zu stellen und ist der Ansicht, dass alle Anderen niedere Wesen sind, die seine Aufmerksamkeit nur in Ausnahmefällen verdienen. Bran Eulenfeder ist so ein Ausnahmefall. Im Sturm auf die Eiskronenzitadelle starb der Hochelf, der Uragan in die Schlacht ritt. Auch um den Greif selbst wäre es schlecht bestellt, wäre der Druide nicht zur Stelle gewesen, um die Angreifer zu bezwingen. Seitdem fühlt Uragan sich dem Druiden verpflichtet und über die Zeit hat sich eine enge Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Meistens folgt er ihm aus freien Stücken, und sollte es einmal so sein, dass Bran die Unterstützung des Hippogryphen braucht, wird er dem Ruf des Druiden augenblicklich folgen. Dicht besiedelte Ortschaften meidet der Hippogryph für gewöhnlich und hält sich außerhalb auf, wenn er auf Bran warten muss. Marn Marn ist ein riesiger roter Protodrache. Hässlich und furchterregend anzusehen, ist Marn ein großer Haufen von Schuppen, Stacheln und schwarzem Fell, das ihm an den unpassendsten Stellen wächst (wer braucht schon Fell an den Fersen?). Man bekommt dieses Wesen eher selten zu Gesicht. Während der Zeit in Nordend hat der Druide seine Unterstützung jedoch oft gebraucht - Pfeile und andere Geschosse prallen an den dicken Schuppen des Flugtieres ab, ohne Schaden zu hinterlassen, wie es bei Uragan, dem Hippogryph, nicht der Fall wäre. In Friedenszeiten scheint er sich in den Bergen um die Mondlichtung aufzuhalten und macht gelegentliche Abstecher nach Azshara, wo er sich mit den ansässigen Schimären um die Hirsche streitet und an sonnigen Tagen am Strand liegt und eine große Ähnlichkeit mit einem unförmigen Haufen Aas hat. In Ruhe gelassen, ist der Protodrache ein hervorragendes Beispiel von Faulheit und tut nichts, was nicht absolut notwendig ist. Zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gehören ohne Zweifel Schlafen und Fressen. Zitate "Große Macht bringt auch große Verantwortung mit sich." "Denkt an das Gleichgewicht." "Der Wind ändert sich. Wieder mal." "Die Zeit wird es zeigen." Darstellungen Datei:Bran.jpg Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere